Nearly
by DioLink
Summary: Tag to Folsom Prison Blues. It kinda bugged me that Dean looked a little pale in the show so I played around with it and came up with this. Rated M for Sexual assault.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer

I do not own Supernatural

I do not own Jensen Ackles or Jared Padalecki

I do own the way in which this story was written but I do not own the original idea.

Dean's POV

Rated M for content

Rape/Sexual Assault

Hurt Dean

Worried Sam

No negative comments (negative as in bitching just for the sake of bitching.

Enjoy.


	2. Story

I stared at him through the bars of the big metal door, a good two inch door on my side, full body length hallway and two inch

I stared at him through the bars of the big metal door, a good two inch door on my side, full body length hallway and two inch door on his side was in between me and protecting my baby brother. The big guy Sam was paired with…he was big enough to make even me nervous and the only time I got nervous was when Sam was in trouble.

Sam looks pissed…very pissed but considering my decision on breaking into a museum and purposely getting nailed by the police was the last thing on his list of things to do he had every right to be pissed.

Turning to the inside of my cell I watched my chunky roommate scrambling to get on the top bunk, the mattress sinking beneath his weight and the springs groaning in a most uncomfortable manner. Dropping my arrangement of items on to the bottom bunk I glanced up to him as he shifted, the spring groaning along with the metal frame this time. Kind of made me a little uneasy to crawl into the bed that was right underneath him.

"Dean?" Sam's voice was timid; it sounded like he was a little less pissed than his appearance had shown moments before. Walking over to the door I peered out at him, his hands wrapped around the bars as he looked at me across the hallway, a guard not that far was watching us probably expecting us to talk about a break out.

"Sup Sammy?" I give him that cocky smile that never seems to hide the fact that I'm freaked as hell about this place.

"Quiet!" The guard yelped, we both turned our head in the direction of the guard before glancing back. With a shrug I mimic Sam's position by grabbing the bars, my forehead resting against the cool metal.

"We'll talk later, okay Kiddo…." He's still for a moment but nods and disappears from sight. I can just barely see the giant in the other cell staring at him. My gut clenches as he looked up to me with an almost sinister smile then he too disappears from sight. Now I'm freaked, Sam's out of sight, this con is out of sight and all I can imagine is that giant man trapping down my baby brother, ripping of his clothes and pummelling him into the mattress with heavy painful thrusts.

I rub my eyes roughly and turned back into the cell, my roomie is giving me the same sinister grin that the hefty man across the way did. "What?" I snap at him, his eyes glisten with hatred for just a moment before he lets out a wheezy laugh and turns around in bed, his back facing me now. I swallow hard and step from the door turning back long enough to see the lights go out in the cell block…I'll see Sam tomorrow…and it's not like by then these cons would turn gay right?

XxXxXx

The day was dreary, thick grey cloud loomed over head, time to time a few rains drops would land on my face but for the most part it was just a dull day. Breakfast went fine, we managed to keep to ourselves; which is surprising since almost anyone that looked at our table was greeted with a raised finger followed by a cocky grin. Maybe they were scared of me or maybe it was the unsettling strong appearance I held at six in the morning while everyone else was struggling for a breath of energy. Not long after breakfast it was rec time and we were out in the yard for some socializing.

Sam and myself, we occupied the corner picnic table with the chipping light blue wood, the far one from the court where there was a heavy game of three on three. "How ya feeling Sammy?" I had to say something, find out what was going on other then the hunt. Slipping the many cigarettes I'd won from those con losers into my pocket I looked up to him, he looked sick. "You okay?"

"Yeah." He barely mumbled the words as he rubbed his face. "Just didn't get any sleep." My gut clenched again. Swallowing I fumbled with the last few cigarettes dropping a few on the ground.

"Why?" Lowering his hand Sam looked to me shaking his head, a light smirk crossing his lips.

"It takes more then twelve hours for cons to go desperate Dean, nothing like that happened. My roommate…he just keeps staring at me. It's unsettling. I couldn't sleep with him watching."

"Aww Sammy, I think he has the hots for you."

"Far from it."

"What?"

"Nothing." Sam's voice was too quick for my liking, did I miss something there? "So, how do we go about getting this hunt finished?"

"I'm working on it."

"Working on it? Dean…jail."

"Yeah yeah. Get your panties out of that knot I'll get something."

"Well can you do it quick? We're leaving in three days or else were being shipped with Hendrickson."

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy…have faith little bro." Reaching out I ruffled his hair in the playful manner he despised me for and stood up. The other prisoners were going in so that meant we were either eating or being separated. Splendid. "C'mon, get your ass moving." Looking back I chuckled at Sam's attempt to smooth his hair as he followed behind me.

XxXxXx

We were separated again, Sam locked in his cell me in mine. I was lying on the top bunk this time. The hefty con man and myself got into a heated argument a few punches were thrown a few words exchanged…in the end he gave it up for a pack of cigarettes. I figured it was worth the trade off since I was going to be killed in my sleep if the metal bars of the bunk bed didn't hold him. "Here."

Looking to my roomie as he handed me a candy bar I frowned. "Where'd you get this?"

"A buddy in the yard." He went back to lying on the bottom bed. "Said it was a show of good faith between us…but I'm allergic to nuts."

"Why not toss it?"

"I may kill people but I don't believe in wasting food." I crumpled my face in confusion; it wasn't a statement I was expecting. With a shrug I leaned back and pulled the wrapper off before taking a bite of the bar. The rest of the while we were silent.

When I was finished the bar I chucked the wrapper into the garbage and leaned back, my fatigue finally catching up with me as I rubbed my eye. I hadn't had a good strong coffee in awhile and it was showing. A clatter came to the door and I lifted my head. "Showers." The guard mumbled as he waited for me and my roomie to stand up from our beds, or more so me get down.

Once we were standing against the wall he opened the door and we were cuffed at our wrists. With a rough shove to my shoulder I was lead down the hall my head stretching back to Sam's cell. "Just us?" I was a little puzzled I thought the prisoners took a shower all at once.

"Shut up." The guard mumbled as he shoved me forward a bit, another cell was let out and I was lead with three con men following me to the bathrooms. "You got an hour, make it count." Pointing out the dispensers on the wall with a soap and shampoo combination he let us get to it turning his back so we could have some form of privacy. Whatever. As long as those too tight cuffs were off now.

I glanced around a little taken back at how quick the other men were already stripping their clothes, the jumpers tossed aside in a laundry hamper. I quickly followed their example shedding my own clothes before walking to one of the many showerheads in the narrow horizontal showering stall. Before I could really gather what was happening I was pushed into the far corner showerhead and the three other men were to my left.

As a survival tactic my father taught me I made sure I knew where my exits were…over the half wall that covers up to the small of my back…great. Well whatever, I'd take my time let them finish up first and get my ass forced out of there by the guards. "Yo bitch fuck off!" One of the other two con men turned to my roomie, their features each crumpled in fury. It didn't take long before the fists were flying and both men were shoved to get dressed and taken to solitary. As soon as they were out of earshot I smiled to the last con.

"Awesome, whole room to myself." He smirked back and gathered some of the soap in his hand before he started washing his hair. With my own hair clean I leaned under the water and let the soap slowly wash away, all the dirt and grease and sweat that was built in there from the previous days was finally washing a way. Considering I was in a prison it felt pretty damn good to be clean.

When I wiped my eyes free from water I was surprised to find the last con man in front of me his hands pressed against my shoulder as he shoved me against the wall, my skull collided with a heavy thunk. Raising my arms I tried to shove him off but my knees suddenly gave away and I was held up by nothing but his body pressed against mine. I tried to register what was happening exactly but my confusion soon turning into fear as his rough hand ran down my body and grabbed my cock.

I shut my eye tightly trying to ignore the firm fingers that pressed against my sensitive flesh. Again I tried to push him away my body feeling even weaker then before. "So you did eat it?" His words were like a distant echo I looked up to him, my vision blurred as if I had been knocked with a sledgehammer.

"W-what?" I barely mumbled groaning lowly as his thumb pressed against the slit of my cock. My head rested back for but a moment before it came back like a punch. "The candy bar…you…you drugged me?" I felt my stomach clench tightly as my head dropped back again, I could barely move. "You really are a sick mother f-."

"Sick has nothing to do with it." His words cut me off as he pulled me from the wall only to slam me against it a little harder, my skull colliding again and knees raised high. "I've been in here…for five years…five years for killing me wife…needless to say conjugal visiting days don't have much to offer." Those hands wrapped around and grabbed my ass firmly, I could just feel the tip of his cock teasing against my ass.

"If you're going to do it get it over with so I can get on with my life." Can't say I wanted him to do it but if he got it over with I could get over it…and here I thought they were after Sam.

I felt his arms wrap around my own as he grabbed my shoulders his length pressing firmer against me ass, my own half hard cock rubbing against his stomach. I hated the sudden feeling of pressure when he rubbed against my head, my throat nearly dying to let out a groan.

When he suddenly backed away I feel to the ground, my body hitting the cool surface hard. I couldn't really gather what was happening, I knew he hadn't actually gone through with it, there was no pain or discomfort or that sudden rush of sickness that came with sexual harassment. "Dean?"

I recognized that voice, my eyes still a blur and ears far from working properly…I couldn't see or hear but I knew who it was. "Sammy…" His arms wrapped around me and he lifted him to a sitting position, he was wearing clothes must have come to see if I was still her before changing, I was damn thankful for that. "…what you doing here?"

"What? Dean I can't understand you." I must have been slurring more than I thought. "Since the other two cons were taken out of here they let my cell go to the showers." I could feel him pulling at my eyes lids and cradling my face. "You've been drugged!?" His voice held surprise even I couldn't mistake with my faulty hearing. "Guards!"

XxXxXx

The infirmary was like heaven compared to those horrible beds in the cells, the mattress was twice as soft, pillows twice as thick and the blankets were actual blankets. They weren't scratchy and hot like the cells ones. I couldn't quite figured out how long I had been there, when I had shown up or why there was a bucket of vomit by my bed but I didn't need to ask. "Never thought you'd wake up."

"Deacon…" I barely grumbled as I sat up, my head almost pulling me back with the extra weight it felt like it was carrying.

"I thought your father taught you better then that Dean. Since when do you take candy from strangers?" I shrugged.

"I've taken worse things than candy." Deacon's smile told me that I was back on his good side.

"You're lucky Dean…those con men had it in for you since you got in here."

"I've only been in a day."

"Yeah, well as they like to put it, you're curly eyes lashes, full lips and firm ass are making you the highlight of the yard." I gave a half shrug.

"Did…I…?" The words couldn't come out but when Deacon shook his head I was relieved.

"Almost did, Sam showed up right before Johnson made his move. I was more worried about your body giving away though."

"What? Why?"

"They had you so doped up on drugs you nearly overdosed, we had to induce vomiting while you were passed out." No wonder my mouth tasted to sick. "You've been up here for five hours Sam's worried about you. Feel up to going to rec?"

I took a moment attempting to register exactly what was happening. With a deep inhale I nodded to him. "Yeah, I have a debt to repay."

"Just don't get yourself thrown back in here okay boy?" I smirked as he dropped a new jumper, sock and shoes on my bed. When he was gone I changed and was escorted to the yard where Sam was waiting with news about Nurse Glockner. He knew not to push into _it_ and I knew not to let my cocky nature take over and cloud what I was expecting in the first place.

I was sick for most of the day, fumbling to stay upright and wincing at loud noises that rattled the pain in my skull. All in all I was able to keep it together and in a few hours I was back to my original self…said for the clearly pasty complexion I still had. It would go away, we would finish this hunt, lay low at Bobby's for a week and never speak of it again. Having your rear end nearly violated by a con man isn't a memory I want to hold on to.

If anything I've learned that taking care of myself is just as important as taking care of Sammy…and I owe him a lot. If Sammy hadn't of shown up and saved my ass I would have been bitch to all those prisoners. I guess he can take care of himself…but…I'm still going to protect him. I guess I just feel a little less pressure now that I know he can protect me too.


End file.
